


Le 4ème mur

by Orange_Sanguine



Series: #StoryOfTheMonth [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crossover, M/M, Stiles meet Deadpool
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sanguine/pseuds/Orange_Sanguine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au théâtre, le quatrième mur désigne un « mur » imaginaire situé sur le devant de la scène, séparant la scène des spectateurs et « au travers » duquel ceux-ci voient les acteurs jouer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le 4ème mur

**Author's Note:**

> À noter Teen Wolf : ça ne spoil pas particulièrement (pas du tout) la dernière saison mais on dira que ça se passe post saison 5B (en imaginant que la saison se finisse parfaitement bien) Voilà, on est ok ?  
> À noter Deadpool : Deadpool est dérangé du bocal, et il entend des voix (deux) elles seront représentées ici par des phrases écrites en Gras et en Italique. Sinon je pense que la partie Deadpool est compréhensible même sans en avoir lu mais si ça vous intéresse je parle là de « Deadpool Masacre Marvel » un bon What the fuck que je vous conseille.

[...à Beacon Hills demeure résidentielle...]

Au début, Stiles Stilinski, humain de la meute McCall, voulait juste apprendre qui était ce personnage avant d'aller voir son film au cinéma. Un simple renseignement. Mais voilà... tout cela s'était transformé en recherche d'une envergure digne du FBI ou de la CIA, voire les deux réunis, avec en plus toutes les firmes restées secrètes aux yeux du peuple. Bref c'était du lourd. 

Effectivement, depuis plus de trois semaines, le jeune homme avait expressément demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Même par ses amis les plus proches. Il avait même pris ses propres dispositions pour être sûr qu'aucun loup ne viendrait le déranger, en entourant largement sa maison de sorbier. Voilà pourquoi depuis ce jour il était resté seul chez lui. 

Enfin seul... 

Il y avait bien son père. Le shérif avait même commencé à s'inquiéter pour son fils, mais il avait finalement renoncé à son inquiétude. Surtout quand Stiles lui avait dit : « Je suis sur un gros truc ». Après tout, avec tout ce qui se passait dans sa ville, il ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Et puis c'était ses vacances, c'était son problème. Voilà comment, après que le shérif eut laissé coulé, tout le monde s'était fait à l’attitude étrange du jeune Stilinski. 

Même le facteur s'était habitué à lever haut les pieds, pour passer la barrière de sorbier. Le pauvre avait failli avoir une attaque la première fois. En arrivant chez les Stilinski, il avait été agressé par les cris de Stiles depuis sa fenêtre, qui lui disant de pas toucher à la poudre. Cet énergumène était, selon le postier, pire que tous les chiens du quartier. Il n'avait donc demandé aucune explication (pas même en voyant les jeunes attendre de l'autre coté de la ligne) et il s'était plié aux règles de l'adolescent.

Donc pour le jeune Stiles Stilinski, ses seules interactions avec le monde étaient : les repas avec son père et les réceptions de ses nombreux colis. Colis dont personne ne connaissait le contenu. Tout cela pour « un gros truc » dont personne ne connaissait l’existence. 

Autant vous dire que cela avait énervé un certain vrai alpha, qui se sentait abandonné par son meilleur ami. Mais, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait imposer sa présence à Stiles. Surtout après qu'il l'ait traité comme il avait fait il y a peu. Alors comme les autres, il laissa couler.

Jusqu'au jour où...

[...Quelque part dans la cuisine sale d'un appartement miteux...]

Lui faire tuer son Spiderman. Ils avaient osé. S'il n'avait pas su tout ce qu'il savait, il ne se serait pas contenté de tuer quelques scénaristes. Mais tout ça n'y avait rien changé, et ce même si ce n'était plus le même numéro ! Et même si l'autre ne se souvenait de rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait là maintenant, c'était aller s'excuser auprès de l'araignée. Pas que c'était dans son habitude, de s'excuser, mais il était quand même son plus grand fan, ça le foutait mal de l'avoir tué. Bien qu'il n'y avait que lui pour s'en rappeler. 

Tout ça lui donnait mal au crâne. Tant pis, c'était décidé, il irait le voir avant de prendre un nouveau contrat. Fort de cette décision, Wade Wilson, mercenaire et cuistot pendant son temps libre, regarda les trois piles de pancakes qui s'élevaient jusqu'au dessus de sa tête.

-Je crois qu'on a plus d’œufs.

_ Ni de farine. _

** De toute façon personne va les manger.  **

Le regard du mercenaire se fit d'abord triste avant de s'illuminer, comme si ses voix intérieures lui avaient donné la meilleur idée de l'année. Et c'était peu dire.

-Bien sûr ! On a qu'à les prendre pour un pancake de la paix !

_ Tu compte en amener à tous ceux que tu as tués ? _

** Je suis pas sûr qu'il y ait assez de pancakes pour ça. **

-Mais non, ça sera juste pour mon araignée. Lui, moi, les pancakes et des chandelles. Ça va être bien, ça va être très bien même.

Alors que Wade, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Deadpool, ignorait les soupirs désabusés de ses compagnons de cervelle, il commença à enfiler son costume de lycra rouge et noir. Il avait bien l'intention de mettre son plan à exécution. Mais c'était sans compter sur les plans _des autres_. 

Effectivement, une fois apprêté, alors qu'il allait remplir un panier d'osier avec ses pancakes (panier dont il ne connaissait pas l’existence), quelqu'un frappa à la porte, faisant aboyer Mr. Snookums.

_ On attend quelqu'un ? _

** On n'a pas commandé de chimichangas aujourd'hui. **

Fort des réponses fournit par ses camarades, il sortit son glock avant de se diriger vers la porte et de l'ouvrir brusquement. Seulement, il n'y avait personne. Pas âme qui vive devant son appartement misérable. Par contre, en regardant la moquette rongée aux mites du couloir, le mercenaire ne loupa pas la boite à pizza. Oublieux de son énervement, sans s’inquiéter plus que cela, il prit la boite avec un grand sourire sous son masque avant de claquer la porte du pied. 

Qui dirait non à une bonne pizza gratuite après tout ?

Seulement...

[...Quelque part dans un lieu inconnu loin de tout...]

SMS de Stiles, reçu à 5h11 « Prend le prochain avion, enfourche ton balai, pousse ta Camaro, peu importe, on a besoin de toute l'aide possible »

SMS de Stiles, reçu à 5h13 « Réunion à 22h au loft, aucun retard accepté »

Pourquoi il écouterait ce gosse ? Derek était parti de Beacon Hills depuis six mois, ce n'était pas pour y retourner dès que cet idiot hyperactif le lui demandait ! Mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... Ce fut en grognant d'agacement que le loup garou de naissance finit par se préparer, pour prendre la route de Beacon Hill. 

SMS à Stiles, envoyé à 5h45 « Ok. »

SMS de Stiles, reçu à 5h46 « Voilà un Homme de peu de mots comme je les aime. À ce soir, attention si tu prends ton balai, il ne faudrait pas qu'il reste coincé... »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en regardant le message qui venait d'arriver, même par message il arrivait à être exaspérant. À ce niveau c'était de l'art et plus un passe temps. Mais en contraste à ces marmonnements agacé, Derek eut un sourire en se mettant derrière le volant de sa Camaro, il était content de savoir qu'il allait le revoir. 

Après tout ce temps...

[…Dans la banlieue -pas chic du tout- de Beacon Hills...]

Réunir tout le monde n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Mais, ils étaient bien là, rien que ce fait fit sourire Stiles. Le jeune homme venait de rentrer à son tour dans le loft, se plaçant entre la porte et la troupe devant lui.

Dans la pièce, se tenait TOUS ses amis. Oh non, pas juste Scott Lydia et Malia... Il y avait aussi Liam et Mason et même des adultes, comme Chris Argent, son père, Deaton et Mélissa. Mais ce n'était toujours pas fini, il y avait aussi Ethan, Danny, Isaac, Jackson et enfin Derek. Derek dans toute la splendeur de ses sourcils.

Nous disions donc que tout ce beau monde, était rassemblé dans le loft de Derek (avouez on dirait le début d'une blague, non?). Enfin, ils étaient rassemblé dans ce qui avait été un jour le loft de Derek Hale, ce denier ne savait même pas comment l'humain avait réussi à l'ouvrir. En tout cas, autant vous dire que tous les rassembler ici, dans ce petit espace, c'était loin d'être la meilleure idée de Stiles. Enfin il n'y avait toujours pas eu de grognement. Nous partirons donc du principe que c'était bon signe. 

Finalement, après une longue minute de silence dans la pièce, l'humain comprit qu'ils attendaient tous après lui (pour une fois ou encore une fois). Se raclant la gorge il prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Il avait préparé ce discours toute la nuit, en espérant que ce serait suffisant à les convaincre.

-J'ai longtemps hésité avant de vous faire venir, mais je pense que chacun d'entre vous a le droit de savoir ce que j'ai découvert. Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu, toute les emmerdes qui nous sont tombées dessus. Je pense que c'est la moindre des choses.

Stiles prit le temps de tous les regarder, puis il reprit la parole.

-Je sais que pour certains, l'acceptation du monde surnaturel est encore fraîche, mais je vous demande _à tous_ de garder l'esprit ouvert. Je sais que ce que je vais dire va vous paraître fou. Mais je n'avancerais pas ce genre de chose si je n'étais pas sûr. Ok ?

 

Marquant une pause, il les regarda hocher la tête ou donner leur accord, ou grogner -merci de ta confiance Derek- et enfin Stiles lâcha sa bombe.

-Nous ne somme pas aussi libres de nos actes qu'on le pense. Il y a quelqu'un qui tire les ficelles, il s’appelle Jeff Davis.

[…quelque part...]

Elle était morte. Elle gisait, sur une moquette abîmé, en son milieu, un trou de balle la perçait de part en part. Non loin d'elle avait été jeté le papier dont elle avait été la messagère. 

« Si tu veux manger la meilleur pizza du monde, avec en plus des chimichangas, viens à l'adresse notée au dos de cette feuille à 22h précise. »

La défunte boite de pizza n'avait rien demandé, pourtant, elle était maintenant abandonnée à son triste sort.

[...5 Minute après l'annonce dans le loft surpeuplé...]

Dans la pièce personne n'avait rien dit depuis que Stiles avait lâché son info. Personne n'avait rien dit, mais tous le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, l'air de dire « non mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? ». Et finalement ce fut Chris Argent, le plus pragmatique de tous, qui pris la parole.

-Tu nous expliques ? Parce que, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très clair là.

Stiles soupira, il savait qu'il devrait tout expliquer, il aurait préféré éviter de passer par là, pas bon. 

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Peter s'était allié à la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde ? Ou encore, pourquoi il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Derek et moi ?

Quelques rires s’élevèrent de l'assemblée, ils s'étaient posé au moins une des questions. Mais Derek, lui, se raidit sur place. Il n'avait pas dit ça ? Si. Il l'avait dit. Non, mais pour qui se prenait cet énergumène ! Agacé que Stiles parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, il grogna avant de prendre la parole.

-Admettons que ce que tu racontes n'est pas complètement stupide. Comment as-tu compris que quelqu'un, « tirait les ficelles » ?

Stiles sur la défensive, croisa les bras sur son torse, bien sûr il avait fallu que ce soit lui qui pose cette question. Ça aurait put être n'importe qui, mais non, c'était lui. Et grognon allait encore grogner quand il aurait la réponse. 

-J'ai compris ça en lisant Deadpool.

Contre toute attente, ce fut le regard de Scott s'illumina de compréhension en premier. Mais ce fut également le premier à se mettre à rire à gorge déployé. L'alpha aurait du se douter qu'il y avait une couille dans le potage. Et son meilleur ami qui avait rassemblé tout ce beau monde pour ça. Il s'était mit dans de beaux draps. Pourtant quand le véritable alpha croisa le regard noir de son meilleur ami il arrêta de rigoler. Stiles était-il vraiment sérieux ?

De son côté, comme Derek ne comprenait toujours pas, il interrogea l'hyperactif.

-Qu'est ce que la liste à avoir avec ça ?

L'humain soupira un nouvelle fois, mais Scott le devança avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Il parle d'un comics Derek, l'histoire d'un mercenaire fou qui brise le 4ème mur régulièrement dans ses hist-

Malheureusement pour le mordu, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Derek grognait déjà en fonçant droit sur l'humain qui l'avait fait revenir jusqu'ici. Personne n'arrêta le loup, exaspéré d'avoir été dérangé pour des idiotie. 

Même le shérif ne fit rien. Outre le fait que son fils l'avait mérité, il savait que Derek ne lui ferait aucun mal... Ou pas trop. Effectivement Derek venait de plaquer son fils contre le mur non loin de la porte et il lui grognait dessus, ses crocs à quelques centimètres de son visage. C'était tout de même assez effrayant pour que le shérif fasse un pas, mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit Derek parler.

-Tu m'as fait conduire toute la journée, pour me dire ces absurdités ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux là ? Dites moi que c'est une blague et que tu m'as pas fait venir pour rien bordel !

Tout le monde dans la pièce, loup ou non, put sentir l'ambiance s'épaissir à tel point qu'ils auraient pu la couper au couteau. Et avouons-le, c'était pas franchement agréable. Puis finalement, après quelques secondes de silence, l'humain déglutit avant de prendre la parole.

-Ce ne sont pas des absurdités, je suis tout à fait sérieux, et si Scott m'avait laissé parler, tu aurais su que j'ai attendu d'être sûr de ce que j'avançais avant de vous faire venir !

Le loup de naissance en avait sa claque, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s’acharnait à écouter ce gosse, il n'avait rien a faire ici. Parce que tu l'aimes bien, lui souffla une voix. Mais il emmerdait la voix, agacé, il lâcha l'humain et commença à se diriger vers la porte dans l'idée de partir. Derrière lui, quelques personnes commençaient aussi à se préparer. Mais c'était sans compter sur Stiles qui s'interposa entre le groupe et la sortie les bras écartés comme si son frêle corps pouvait servir de rempart.

-Personne ne sortira d'ici !

Stiles les regardait tous d'un air furieux.

-Vous ne comprenez pas l’enjeu ?! On ne nous laisse aucun choix sur nos propre vie ! J'ai la preuve que ce que j'avance est vrai, vous devez juste attendre un peu. Vous pouvez pas me faire confiance, pour une fois ?!

Des soupirs se firent entendre un peu partout, certains agacés comme celui de Jackson qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il foutait là, ou celui de son père qui se demandait dans quoi s'était foutu son fils. C'était vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, c'était n'importe quoi. Mais si on y croyait, cela voudrai dire que quelqu'un avait décidé de la mort de dizaines de personnes ! Ce n'était pas rien. Finalement, contrit, certain allèrent s'installer dans le salon pour attendre la « preuve ». 

En réalité tous se dispersèrent car ils étaient trop dérangés par l'ambiance dans l'entrée. Effectivement, Derek fulminait toujours à quelques centimètres de l'humain. Et la tension était vraiment palpable, même sans super sens.

-Derek tu vas me répondre à une question, une seule. Si tu arrives a me répondre, je te laisse partir. 

L'humain attendit quelques secondes puis posa la question, les yeux encrés dans ceux de Derek.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

La question sonna comme un glas, comme une sentence inconnue jusqu'au moment ou elle était prononcée. Derek ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il répéta le même manège plusieurs fois avant de la fermer définitivement. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à répondre à cette simple question ? Ce n'était pas compliqué. Il était parti parce que...

Sous le choc de ne trouver aucune réponse, Derek recula de quelques pas pour s'éloigner de l'humain. Tout était sa faute, pourquoi remettait-il tout en cause ? 

Autour d'eux, les loup rapportèrent aux humains ce qui se passait dans l'entrée, mais Stiles et Derek les ignoraient complètement. Le plus jeune se rapprocha de Derek dans l'intention de lui parler mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Seulement, avant qu'il n'ait dit un mot, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-Hola ! Me llamo piscina de la murte !

L'homme, de rouge vêtu de la tête aux pieds, écarta les bras pour marquer son entrée, mais en voyant que tout le monde ici était concentré sur les deux hommes devant lui, il baissa les bras, déçu. Puis, il se concentra sur eux quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix forte. Cette fois toute l'attention de tous se tourna vers lui, même le mignon petit couple avait réussi à tourner leur attention ailleurs.

-Bon dieu les gars, tirez votre coup, ça pue la tension sexuelle ici ! Mais avant donnez moi ma pizza. 

_ Et les chimichangas. _

** Demande un supplément aussi. **

-Et je veux mes chimichangas avec un supplément parce que votre bled est introuvable sur google map sérieux.

Alors que Stiles se dirigeait vers la cuisine où il avait rangé la pizza plus tôt, il entendit un commentaire de son père derrière lui.

-C'est ça ta preuve ? Un homme dans un costume moulant ?

Stiles ne répondit rien et revint rapidement avec un boite à pizza et des poches de chimichangas.

-Comme promis. C'est la meilleure.

Le mercenaire prit de force son butin des mains du jeune homme, avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil. Non sans virer Jackson en le menaçant d'un katana, qui lui servit finalement à couper la pizza.

-Alors petit, c'est toi qui m'a fait venir. Dit moi pourquoi tu t'es donné autant de mal pour me faire venir.

_ À tout les coups on aura pas de boulot payé au bout. _

** Heureusement qu'il y a la pizza, en plus c'est vrai qu'elle sent bon. **

Ne prêtant pas attention à l'attitude étrange du mercenaire, Stiles lui expliqua.

-Je sais que tu sais qu'il y a des types qui tirent les ficelle de ta vie, comme je sais qu'il y en a un qui tire les ficelles de la notre. Nous sommes une meute de loups-garous, enfin moi je suis 100% sans poils. Mais bref, je voudrais que tu leur expliques pour qu'ils comprennent que ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ce que je raconte.

[...15 Minutes plus tard dans le même loft...]

-Non mais c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire !

Derek venait de cracher cela au visage du mercenaire, toujours installé sur un fauteuil du salon. Le masque rouge relevé à moitié pour pouvoir manger sa pizza laissait entrevoir les cicatrices qui recouvraient sa peau. Mais personne n'avait fait de commentaire. Puis oubliant sa bouche pleine, Wade leva les yeux vers le loup énervé.

-Écoute petit chiot, c'est pas ma faute toute cette merde, moi aussi j'ai mes propres bourreaux. Mais ton petit copain a raison.

-Ce n'est pa-

Mais avant que Derek ne finisse sa phrase, l'homme en rouge attrapa un morceau de jambon et le lança habillement sur le front du loup. 

-À d'autre, s'ils étaient pas là à contrôler tes faits et gestes ça fait longtemps que tu l'aurai sauté le p'ti.

_ Et même plusieurs fois, dans plusieurs positions. _

** Tu crois qu'ils nous laisserai participer ? **

-Merde vous êtes des pervers, taisez-vous.

Les personnes présentes le regardèrent étrangement. Bien sûr en dehors de sa tête personne n'avait parlé. Enfin, Deadpool haussa les épaules, il avait l'habitude. Quand Wolvy était dans le coin, il lui lançait souvent ce genre de regard. L'air de dire « mais tu es complètement barré » bref, réaction normale, il continua donc à manger sa pizza. Le petit avait raison, c'était la meilleure qu'il n'avait jamais mangée.

Derek était entrain de s’essuyer le front, le sale cloporte lui avait lancé de la bouffe dessus. En fait la seule raison pour laquelle il ne lui avait pas sauté dessus, c'était la main sur son avant bras. 

Surpris lui-même il baissa le yeux dessus. Stiles. Qui d'autre ? Mais étrangement il n'eut pas le courage de se dégager. Réalisant cela, il commença à se demander si les deux énergumènes, à savoir Stiles et ce mercenaire tout droit sorti d'on ne savait où, n'avaient pas raison : Pourquoi ne s'était-il rien passé entre eux ?

Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Le shérif se demandait si c'était ce Jeff qui avait décidé de la mort de sa femme ? alors que Isaac se demandait si c'était à cause de lui qu'il était parti de Beacon Hills. Tous réalisaient, petit à petit, une chose qui aurai peut-être pu se passer autrement : la mort d'Allison, celle de Aiden, le retour de Kate ou son alliance incompréhensible avec Peter. À quel point l'homme influençait-il leur vie, existeraient-ils si l'homme n'était plus ? Ou disparaîtraient-ils tout simplement ? Des maux de crânes étaient prêts à naître chez beaucoup. Mais, la rage dans le cœur en pensant à sa femme et a sa petite fille, ce fut Chris qui prit l'initiative de poser la question que tous se posaient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Allez le voir après c'est à vous d’aviser.

_ Je propose de tuer, violemment. _

** Ou de faire souffrir... Longtemps. **

Un sourire effrayant naquit sur les lèvres du mercenaire, un sourire qui fit trembler même le plus féroce des loups. Cet homme faisait peur. 

Alors que Stiles allait demander quelque chose, l'homme en rouge se leva, sa poche de chimichangas sous le bras.

-Écoute je t'aime bien petit, j'espère que tu chopera le petit cul que tu veux, mais j'ai un rancard et ton « invitation » m'a coupé dans mon élan, donc je te dis à plus, on se fera un pizza. Bon courage les mecs. Mesdames.

Il fit un clin d’œil au deux seules femmes présentes.

_ On aurait pu leur dire que en tuer un ne ferait que changer le maître de l'histoire non ? _

** Pour quoi faire ? Ça serait moins marrant. **

-C'est pas faux...

[...Quel que part en Californie dans une salle d'écriture...]

-C'est n'importe quoi. Sérieux les mecs, vous me prenez pour Kurt Vonnegut ?!

Mais avant que l'homme ne rajoute quoi que ce soit à ses collègues, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître un petit groupe de personnes. Celui à leur tête, dont le visage lui était familier (comme tout les autres après réflexion) prit la parole.

-On a quelques revendications pour vous.

Un grognement effrayant accompagna ses paroles. 

Plus personne n'entendit parler de Jeff Davis. 

 


End file.
